


Love Porridge

by BabySky



Series: Mihwan Universe [4]
Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Boyfriend eh, M/M, idk this is just cute
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Based on prompt : Junghwan catches a cold so Midam makes them dinner in bed.





	Love Porridge

“Sudah kubilang, kalau hujan itu bawa payung! Atau setidaknya telepon aku dan minta jemput! Ada mobil bukannya malah digunakan dengan baik!” 

Junghwan bersin keras sekali sebagai respon atas omelan Midam. Kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk mengaduk bubur panas di dapur itu mendengus. 

“Maafkan aku.” ucap Junghwan dari kamar. Entah terdengar atau tidak. 

Salahnya memang berhujan-hujan dari halte ke gedung apartemen, deras pula. Plus Midam yang tengah sensitif karena belakangan pekerjaannya sangat menumpuk, sudah pasrah saja dia diomeli habis-habisan usai dimandikan dengan air hangat dan dibungkus dengan selimut entah berapa lapis. 

Wajah Midam masih masam ketika ia memasuki kamar lagi dengan baki berisi teh jahe dan bubur nasi. Junghwan berusaha menenangkannya dengan tersenyum lebar -seperti orang bodoh.

“Jangan tersenyum begitu. Cepat makan buburnya dan habiskan tehnya. Sehabis ini kau harus minum madu, lalu tidur.” Midam meletakkan bakinya begitu saja di meja nakas lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya yang berisi berupa-rupa naskah kiriman dari pembaca majalah literatur tempatnya magang. Junghwan bisa menebak kalau semua itu takkan selesai diedit bahkan sampai besok. 

“Kak, aku mau tanya.” 

“Makan, Junghwan.”

“Masak buburnya pakai bumbu cinta, tidak?” 

Midam berhenti menekuri layar komputernya, sibuk merona. “Hab-habiskan saja! Cepat!”

Senang, Junghwan terkekeh-kekeh geli disusul bersin dua kali lagi. “Terima kasih, Kak Midamku tersayang!”

Midam memutar kursinya memunggungi Junghwan, tersipu-sipu pada naskah penuh coteran merah di tangannya. 

Kapan, sih, ia bisa marah lama-lama pada Junghwan yang mulutnya semanis gulali itu, huh?


End file.
